His Felicity Ran Out
by Everything'sGonnaBeAlright
Summary: <html><head></head>Even those closest to her don't know Felicity like they thought. Just who is closest to her anyway? Tommy? Huh, who knew? Lots of confusion, chaos, and angst. And some romance! Warnings; Hmmm, a lot of things, drinking, depression, torture, abuse, drugs, usually self harm. Secrets abound, hidden family members, lies told all the time. Oliver is an idiot, Dig and Tommy are smart.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I'm pretty sure that felicity is basically supposed to be luck, (I should probably look that up.) so the name of the story means Oliver's luck, (Given the life he's had, it seems he has no luck, but he's still alive so he must have some luck at least.) and his actual Felicity ran out. Hope that makes sense!**

* * *

><p>Felicity was never sure how she got to her place in life; <em>'Maybe,'<em> she thought, as she stood tensely watching the woman standing across from her, _'it has to do with the fact that I had two fathers who didn't know about each other and no mother, and a brother of course, but he doesn't know that.' _

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a cold yet calm tone, the woman across from her calmly studied her for a moment before responding in a low voice.

"You know why I'm here. He impatiently awaits your return." Felicity raised an eyebrow and cocked the gun in her hands.

"Oh yeah? Well you can tell him that he can await my return however the hell long he pleases, but I'm **never** coming back, and he knows that. So tell him to shut the hell up and go away." The woman rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly.

"You know how persistent he is, I don't know why you don't just come back and stop being so childish. That stupid little argument between you was _years_ ago." Felicity's face turned to anger and she steadied her gun, aimed straight at the woman's heart.

"Childish? Stupid little argument? He killed innocent people, and we helped him like the little fools we were, or are, in your case. He's screwed up your head. He trained me to be a silent murderer, like him, from the age of seven, do you have any idea what that's like? This isn't some silly disagreement; this is about being sane and helping people instead of harming them. Something I doubt you'd care about, Tanya, at least not now that he's completely brainwashed you." The woman tensed up and glared at her.

"My name is Gracie." Felicity scoffed at her.

"Because _he_ said so? Your name _is Tanya_. It's still your name, even if you use a false one." Tanya laughed cruelly.

"You're one to talk. **_Felicity? _**And what about that hair? I know it wasn't that color when you were a kid." She replied mockingly. Felicity looked her straight in the eyes, and Tanya saw they were cold and absent of mercy, Tanya's eyes flickered to Felicity's gun for a moment, and she licked her lips nervously.

"If you're done with him because of killing people then you won't kill me. That would defeat the whole purpose of you stopping working with him. If you do that, then you're no better than you think he is." Felicity gave a hard smile and her eyes were still empty of emotion.

Felicity pushed in the trigger and a shot rang out.

"Tell him, no way in hell." She said as she stepped over Tanya, who was holding her bloody shoulder. Felicity stopped in the doorway and turned.

"To answer what you just said about me being no better than him, I just wish I were better than him. I know I'm no better then him, I never claimed to be, like father like daughter after all." She stepped into shadow and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>While reviews would be great, review if you want, don't if you don't want to! Hope you enjoy this story!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

*A day ago*

"**You need to get your attitude checked! You do not speak to me like that**!"

"**You are such an idiot**! **You can't tell me what I can and can't speak like**! **You can fire me, you can kick me out of the basement, but you can't tell me how to live**!"

"I think both of you need to calm down." Dig said quietly, but for some reason it seemed louder than their shouting. As observant as Diggle always was, he noticed the way Oliver's fists had tightened, and the way Felicity's eyes flashed and her entire posture screamed that she was about to take Oliver out. He doubted with all of his heart that Oliver would hurt Felicity, but he was quite certain Felicity wouldn't hold back should she choose to start a physical fight. She may not look dangerous, and John knew Oliver didn't believe she was, nor had she ever given anyone a reason to believe her dangerous, but there was an air about her that it seemed only Dig could sense that screamed unsafe. Felicity turned to him and he was relieved to see all of the violence of her expression disappear. Then he saw something even worse, regret, Diggle, who felt like an elder brother to her, instantly understood the emotion coming from her.

"Don't." He said, his voice slightly pleading, slightly angry. She looked down in shame, her eyes briefly closing, as they always did when her heart was breaking.

"Sorry, Johnny, but I can't work with the Hood, or Ollie." Oliver, though still fuming at Felicity, raised an eyebrow at the endearing nickname for Diggle; he was unaware of how close they were. He was also confused about why she called him Ollie instead of Oliver. He was about to ask about it when Felicity turned back to him with a cold and angry stare.

"I'm out." All of Oliver's fury left him and he felt empty, he stared at her and numbness was all he felt.

"Felicity…" His voice came out a horrified whisper, she turned away and slipped her arms around Dig's neck, briefly pressing their foreheads together before she let go and ran up the stairs and out of Oliver's life. He feared he'd screwed up so much that it would be for good. This was one of many explosive fights between the two recently, and it appeared she had grown weary of them entirely. He stood there for a moment; a horrified expression on his face before he looked at Diggle, trying to process that his Felicity had just run out. John looked at him angrily.

"Go, you idiot." He said sharply, getting tired of Oliver and Felicity's antics. Oliver started towards the stairs but then abruptly stopped and gave Dig a quizzical look.

"Why'd she call me Ollie instead of Oliver?" Dig shook his head, not believing the level of stupidity that Oliver reached.

It was obvious; she wanted to work with Oliver. Not Ollie, the young rich fool from five years ago, not the Hood, the hardened egotistical hero who thought he was in charge of everyone. She wanted him, her Oliver, the one only she seemed to see, all of his personas together, just pure him. He was no one and everyone at the same time, he wasn't one of them, he was all of them, Oliver was the closest she could get, but for her there really was no name for him, he was just… himself. She loved him, plain and simple. The words ran through Dig's brain and to his lips, but he didn't let them pass. It wasn't his place, no matter how affectionate he felt towards the pair.

"Figure it out for yourself, but be careful, you might not want to know, everything will be different when you do." With that the wise soldier left the damaged man alone downstairs to figure out what was going on in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it seems this story isn't generating a lot of interest, but I'm hoping everyone will like this chapter more... I loved writing this one. Tommy, ah, love him!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"City, you ok?" Felicity, who had been staring at a bottle on the shelf in front of her at the bar upstairs, started at her best friend's voice.<p>

"Not really..." She replied quietly, swirling her drink in her glass, looking at it sadly, she couldn't place the alcohol, her mind too cluttered at the moment, though she knew it usually, she just knew that she had asked Tommy for the strongest drink they had there and he delivered. Tommy put the towel he had been drying glasses with on his shoulder, sighing, and sat himself on the counter and let his legs hang over the side, facing Felicity. She looked up at him with a half-smile; she loved his casual manner, antics she would never be able to get away with, at work or anywhere.

"You're unhappy… probably in love then…" Tommy reflected after a few minutes silence. Felicity peeked up at him past her hair, which she had let down as soon as she got to the bar.

"Why would you think that, Tom?" He made a dismissing sound and a dismissing wave of the hand, using the same gentle, loving tone he always used around her.

"Bartender, City. Bartenders know everything." He winked at her, his joking making her smile gently.

"Besides, a lot of people come to the bar for that reason, people in love, they... well... They drink and do drugs, they're reckless, they don't care anymore. Love sucks… so I've heard." He added the last part quickly, trying to hide that he was in love with Laurel.

"Been there, done that." Felicity said, downing her full glass in one. Tommy cautiously took her empty glass out of her hands, and carefully reached behind him and placed the glass in the sink. He didn't give her another.

"Which part?" He asked curiously, but also worriedly. He didn't want his City going off the deep end cause of some idiot guy. No guy was worth even half of what she was worth.

"All of it." She said, maneuvering herself across the bar counter and pulling an unopened bottle of whiskey up and in front of her. She wiggled it in front of Tommy, wordless asking if he wanted any. He reached over and opened it with his lid opener taking a long swig out of it, being sure to drink at least half before he handed it back to her, not wanting her to drink a lot after what she had just told him.

"Not still on the drugs are you?" He asked, trying to sound casual. She was worrying him in a way she hadn't worried him since he was nine and she was seven, she'd shown up to their treehouse covered in bruises and blood one Saturday afternoon, and she'd terrified him. He still didn't have a clue what had happened.

"Onetime thing." She replied, feeling no need to tell Tommy that while it had started half a decade ago, the time hadn't ended yet; it **_was _**technically a onetime thing, because she had never stopped and started again. It was close enough for her to feel that she wasn't exactly lying to Tommy. Not exactly. That wasn't the worst she'd dealt with anyway.

"Ah ok… Good." He said, not knowing her true meaning, he felt greatly relieved to hear that.

He looked at his watch and realized that with all the pauses between their responses it had been half an hour since he'd started talking to her, he reluctantly started to get back behind the bar. He put his hands on the back of her head and pressed his lips to her forehead. He spoke against her forehead, not wanting to move away.

"I have to get back to work now, but if you need to talk, you can come to me at any time. You know that right? Love you, sis." She smiled and this time it was a full smile.

"I know. Thanks Tom. Love you too." If only he knew she really was his sister, but he never could know, not with her life, she couldn't endanger her Tommy with that knowledge. He smiled against her forehead, not knowing her thoughts, and pulled away, getting back to drying glasses until someone else asked for something to drink.

She paid and left, though she hadn't decided where she was going yet. Story of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope<strong> **ya'll enjoyed it! I love the idea of Felicity and Tommy being close! I was so sad about Tommy. :( He shall live in my version! **


End file.
